Jeff the killer: Lycan in Training
by NinjaTurtleWulf
Summary: When Jeff the killer ends up in the werewolf dimension (AKA my dream world)...I don't know...I'll just say random stuff. He meets the wolf version of Michelangelo, meets a possessed drawing named Red Wolf, and also...I don't know. Read the thingie to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff the killer: Lycan in Training

Jeff: Uhh...hi...(Fluttershy's grinning noise)

Me:...Really, Jeff? Really?

Jeff: Sorry, I just feel awkward...

Me: Why?

Jeff:...Because I can sense Red Wolf stalking me again...

Me: How can you? I would say what happened but I don't want to spoil the story.

Jeff:...I JUST CAN! I can smell the glitter glue blood from her past victims...0_0

Me: -_-

Red Wolf: (Whispering) Soon, my Jeffy...SOON...I will catch you...(fangirl squeal)

Me: Do you hear something?

Chapter 1: Pain

Jeff the killer fell out of the portal with a loud SMACK and into a dark forest. The moon was bright and completely full. "OK...this is weird..." Jeff said. Then, he spotted what looked like a large wolf running in the distance. He tilted his head in confusion and let out a small canine yip. "What the heck?! That was weird as well!". Before he could say anything else, the same wolf as before pounced on him, panting and wagging his tail happily. His fur was a light green with a large brown patch of fur on his back and a pale yellow one on his chest. He had small freckles on his muzzle of a darker shade of green, and he had bright blue eyes and an orange bandanna. "HI! ARE YOU THE CHOSEN ONE?! I'M MICHELANGELO! ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM?! I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR TONIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE EXCITED BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE!" the wolf spoke rapidly. "What are you talking about...'Michelangelo'?" Jeff asked, making air quotes. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! COME WITH ME!" Michelangelo said as he grabbed Jeff by his hoodie with his fangs and dragged him along. MEANWHILE... "We made it! YAY!" Michelangelo said, his voice muffled. As he released his grip on Jeff, he stuck his tongue out, grossed out by the taste of blood that remained in his mouth. "You get used to it after a while." Jeff said as he stood up. Then, he felt something fluffy brush against the back of his wrist. He turned around and saw a large black tail behind him. "YAY! IT'S ALREADY STARTING!" Michelangelo howled, sitting up on his hind legs while clapping his front paws together. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Jeff yelled in fear. "Just let it continue. It's all going according to plan..." Michelangelo said as Jeff let out a loud cry of pain. Jeff decided to trust Michelangelo and let the current event take place. His eyes became bright gold with red pupils. His nails turned black and grew longer to form claws.

Jeff: I knew where it was going, you know.

Me: JEFF! DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

ANYWAY, black fur had completely covered his skin by the time his legs transformed. The pain was too much, and he shouted in agony once more. Once the change was over, Jeff's clothes were ripped to shreds (but that doesn't mean he wasn't wearing them anymore, fangirls) and he had taken on the form of a beast. "IT'S OVER! YOU SURVIVED!" Michelangelo cheered, bouncing around like Pinkie Pie (if you were wondering, I love MLP). Jeff remained silent for a few seconds before saying "I don't get it".


	2. My Little Jeffy: Killing is Magic

Me: HI PEOPLE! It is time for a new chapter!

Jeff: (Whispering) Yay...

Me: Jeff, are you slowly turning into a brony?

Jeff: I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!

OK. Chapter 2. HERE WE GO!

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH STANDING AROUND FOR NOW! WE MUST FIND PRINCE SPARKIE!" Michelangelo barked.

"OH MY GOD NO!"

Jeff yipped in confusion again. "I know that voice. It's Sparkie! He must be catching up on his favorite series." Michelangelo said, his tail wagging. A large timber wolf started screaming and running in circles. "HEY, SPARK! WHAT ARE YA DOING OVER THERE?!" Michelangelo yelled, trying to get his attention. "THE SERIES IS OVER! I WANT MORE!" Ugh, bronies... Jeff thought. "I'm sorry. Anyway...are you the chosen one?" Sparkie asked. "According to Michelangelo, I am." Jeff responded. "I came here through a portal and turned into a werewolf". "Still better than Equestria Girls. That movie sucked!" Sparkie replied. "NO IT DID NOT!" a feminine voice roared. "Oh my god..." Sparkie sighed angrily followed by a facepalm. "This is going to be a long night." Jeff said, already annoyed by the brony that stood before him.

Me: Well, that's the new chapter! If you're wondering why this chapter is called My Little Jeffy: Killing is Magic, it's because I knew it was going to be about Sparkie. So...there you go...


	3. A few apologies

Hello, everybody! OK, so before I go on with the story, I just want to say stuff. I KNOW Sparkie seems VERY offensive, and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY about that. I didn't mean to make him seem offensive to you. I respect the bronies and I'm very sorry if I offended any. Don't worry. If anything, he is more focused on defeating Red Wolf. Once more, I am SOO SORRY. And I'm also sorry that the last chapter was short. I didn't realize it. I've learned from my previous mistakes, and I am still trying to come up with something for the next chapter. I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT ALL MY MISTAKES BEFORE! DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE!


End file.
